George A. Romero
George A. Romero, a famous director, is the boss-character in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''Nazi Zombies map Call of the Dead, which is the Zombie map from the map pack Escalation. Romero was doing research for a World War II movie when he came across Nazi documents pertaining to Element 115. Romero became infected while shooting for his next movie Call of the Dead. He became captured during a real zombie outbreak in the same general location he was filming. He was grabbed by a zombie that was mistaken as an actor, and was taken over a rail into the water. Behavior At first, Romero's is calm and walks after players while groaning as a massive blue aura surrounds him. Once agitated (by damage or him attacking the player), he either uses his studio light to attack the player or slam the ground and roars, causing the player's screen to shake. If he hits the player with the studio light, he will damage and electrocute the player. George is unaffected by the damage of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, nor is he affected by the effects of a Nuke or Insta-Kill Power-up. He is, however, affected and can be killed by a Death Machine. Trivia *Romero's amount of hit points depends on how many players there are when the game starts. He has 250,000 health points for every player in the game. *If Romero is killed, he will drop either a Death Machine or Wunderwaffe DG-2, depending on whether the player has started or completed the Easter Egg or not. They will also be rewarded with an achievement/trophy. **This does not apply to Call of the Dead: Director's Cut, where it doesn't matter. **If the player does not start the Easter Egg at all, he will always drop a Death Machine. Simply starting the first part of the Easter Egg will cause him to always drop a Wunderwaffe. **If the player has the Wunderwaffe and either completes the Easter Egg or kills George again while still holding the Wunderwaffe, it will change to a Death Machine. It is unknown whether the opposite will happen if the players has a Death Machine and picks up the power-up to acquire the Wunderwaffe. *George is easiest to kill in Solo. Using a full Death Machine on him will reduce his health to a flickering orange light. One could even use a PaP L96 and still kill George without running out of ammo on the gun. *A sniper rifle or Death Machine are the ideal weapons to deal the highest amount of damage to George. Most importantly is to shoot him in the head. *George can be killed by the explosion produced by PhD Flopper. *George can be enraged by Zombies that are frozen and shatter near him, however since this is only achievable in water, George will simply roar. *If Romero is enraged, shooting him with the V-R11 will calm him briefly. After a short time, he will roar again and sprint after the players again. When shooting him while enraged with a PaP V-R11, Romero will remain calm and not become angry unless he takes damage again. *If Romero is shot with the V-R11 while in the water, he will disappear for at least 2 rounds. *Romero has several unused animations, including death animations similar to a zombie's, a sprinting animation and several "jogging" animations. *If Romero is killed and retreats in the spawn area, if you go to Quick Revive you'll see the orange flickering light of his club reflected off some nearby rocks. If you go to prone next to those rocks you'll hear Romero tapping his club lightly against something. Furthermore if you use hacks to noclip under Quick Revive you'll see the sparks and the orange eyes of the otherwise invisible Romero. Judging from the positioning of the sparks he appears to be tapping the club against his palm idly. *Occasionally and randomly if George is shot and killed by a Hyena Infra-Dead, he will not stagger and he will not retreat to the water - instead he will walk to the player's spawn point and play an idle animation. He cannot be hurt (nor can he hurt players) while in this glitched state. *A glitch can occur if the player shoots George right as he gets on a zipline and they jump off from the location without using the zipline (easiest to do at the Lighthouse); George will immediately sprint after the player without changing his appearance nor will he slam his light on the ground. Additionally, George no longer gives any audio ques of being enrages, allowing him to seek up on unsuspecting players. *George's audio can be heard in the Shangri-La trailer. *Some of George's audio was reused for Brutus in Mob of the Dead. Call-of-the-dead-george-romero-1-.jpg|George A. Romero (zombie form) George A Romero.png cod_george_romero.png|George Romero comparison Category:Call of the Dead Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Enemies